chaos_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ozymandias
Pharaoh of Egypt, the King of Kings, Great Ancestor of the Egyptians In 1,303 BC Ozymandias II (real name Ramesses II, which was changed due to the previous Ramases being a servant of the fear En Sabah Nur) was born as the son of Pharaoh Seti I and his mistress Anck-su-namun. Today it is uncertain whether Ozymandias really was the legitimate son of Seti as Anck-su-namun had an affair with the high priest Imhotep. However, when Ozymandias was only three years old, Pharaoh Seti was recovering from his attempted assassination he had to deal with several violent uprisings of the Hebrew slaves who used the Pharaoh's current weakness for their own plans. After the Egyptian soldiers finally managed to suppress the slave revolts an angry Seti ordered his guards to kill all the male Hebrew babies of Egypt to prevent any future rebellion led by Hebrew men. Thus a Hebrew woman called Yocheved placed her own son in a basket and set it afloat on the Nile to be preserved by fate. Ironically, the little boy was rescued by Seti's new wife, Queen Tuya. The pharaoh saw this as a gift of the gods who appreciate the massacre of Hebrew slaves. Thus Ozymandias received a foster brother called Moses. The pharaoh discovered the tryst of his mistress and Imhotep and Anck-su-Namun attempted to murder the monarch. Anck-su-Namun then killed herself out of fear. After Anck-su-Namun's burial, Imhotep broke into her crypt and stole her corpse in order to resurrect his dead love. However, Imhotep and his followers were overwhelmed by the pharaoh's guards and burried alive, cursed with immortality and thus eternal agony. Seti would rule Egypt for another 40 years. A time went on Seti more and more preferred Moses over his natural son Ozymandias. The two foster brothers developed a damaged relationship as Ozymandias was constantly looking for the approval of his father. During this time Moses and Ozymandias both were known for their careless and reckless behavior and most notably for racing their chariots through the Egyptian temples. In 1,263 BC Ozymandias II finally received from his father what he was waiting for: the elderly Seti I resigned from his position as Pharaoh and declared Ozymandias the Prince Regent of Egypt. In thanks, Ozymandias appointed Moses as Royal Chief Architect. As a tribute to their new leader, the high priests Hotep and Huy offered Tzipporah, a Midian girl they kidnapped, as a concubine for him, the Prince Regent rejected the offer and gave Moses the sacrifice. She eventually escaped, with Moses' help, and reunited him with his siblings who told him about his Hebrew heritage. After running into exile Moses became a shepherd and came into contact with a burning bush which was possessed by the voice of God and which told him to free the Hebrew slaves of Egypt. Moses tried to convince his foster brother to let the slaves go using the abilities granted by God but he couldn't compete with the powerful Egyptian priests Hotep and Huy. Out of obstinacy Ozymandias even doubled the work of the slaves. This would proof to be a huge mistake. In the following weeks Egypt was struck by the Great Plagues summoned by Moses: the water of the rivers transformed to blood, frogs rained from the sky and the cities were hit by pestilence. Feeling tortured inside Moses visited Ozymandias for a last time to warn him of the last and worst plague but the pharaoh simply told him never to come back. In the following night, the Angle of Death killed all the firstborn children of Egypt including Ozymandias' son Amun-her-khepeshef. The next morning Ozymandias furiously gathered his troops in order to pursue the leaving Hebrews. The situation seemed grave for the former slaves, until Moses parted the water of the Red Sea allowing them to cross to the other side while the Egyptians were being crushed by the collapsing waves. After defeating his pursuers, Moses spoke to God and brought his people the Ten Commandments. This tremendous defeat would change the mind of Ozymandias. Ozymandias learned from this experience and soon he became a wise and powerful ruler who today is regarded as the Great Ancestor of the Egyptians. Ozymandias' forces conquered large territories in Syria, Nubia, Libya and Kahndaq and expanded the Egyptian influence even further. Under Ozymandias' control Egypt fought off the Atlantean fleets who were called Sea Peoples or the Sherden sea pirates by the Egyptians. During his rule Ozymandias erected more statues, obelisks, temples and monuments than any other pharaoh in history. The probably most notable of these was the Mausoleum of Ozymandias: this legendary tomb was built near the Valley of Kings and was ment to be the final resting-place for Ozymandias and his family being constructed after the death of his firstborn son because of the last Plague of Egypt. Other major famous monuments constructed in the name of this great pharaoh included the Ozymandesseum, Pi-Ozymandesses, Abu Simbel and the Tomb of Nefertari. All these wonders of architecture granted Ozymandias the name "King of Kings". But the mighty Ozymandias is not only famous for his military and building activities: Additionally, he sired more children than any other pharaoh in history. After the death of Amun-her-khepeshef, Ozymandias became the father of 44-56 sons and 40-44 daughters and he would outlive many of his wives and children and left great memorials all over Egypt, especially to his beloved first queen Nefertari. Probably the most famous among his sons was Teth-Adam who impressed one of the high priests, the wizard Shazam, with his good deeds. The priest granted Adam the powers of Shazam: the stamina of Shu, the swiftness of Heru (Horus), the strength of Amon, the wisdom of Zehuti, the power of Aton, and the courage of Mehen. Thus, Adam served as Egypt's champion for many years aiding his father in his conquests. But in 1,204 BC, Adam became corrupted by the charms of Shazam's daughter Blaze. Blaze manipulated Adam into killing his father and appointing himself ruler. When Shazam learned of this treachery he stripped Adam of his powers but it was too late: Ozymandias was already dead, murdered by his very own son. Adam was buried alive in his father's monumental tomb. But he managed to free himself by destroying the tomb, turning into Khem-Adam - Black Adam - and desecrating one of the world's greatest constructions ever. At the time of his death, Ozymandias was 99 years old and he left behind numerous children and monuments as well as an empire which truly was blessed by the gods. Category:Characters